Space Troubles
by Punk19
Summary: A human scientist has been captured by King Goobot. How will she escape his insane plan of keeping her as one of his queens? Strongly recommended: Children under 14 should not read!
1. Scientist In Trouble

**Took me awhile to get back into the swing of writing fanfictions. But I did it. I will now be writing this one, my latest. I hope you like it, not for children under 14 years of age.**

* * *

**Scientist In Trouble**

"You cannot do this...I will not let you." I said.  
"Quiet human!" he said.  
"No, I will not." I replied, "You will release me now."  
"You are giving me a headache." he said.  
"Good, then your disgusting self will rot." I said.  
"Who said I'd rot?" he said.

I couldn't believe this, I was being held against my will by this disgusting creature. His green body and purple eyes was enough to make me gag, but what really made me get sick was the way he spoke. He talked with a deep tongue, strong and mean like. Not only was his voice tough and mean, so was his handling. Before I was pushed into this hellhold, he had me in a death grip around my waist that would have killed me.

I'm getting ahead of myself, my name is Angela Irene. I am the head of the American Scientist Community, also known as the community that worked for the president. I had instructed the building of the super dome that had saved many lives during the suns eclipse. I had made up the formula for the Utopian Bomb. I had even made scientific discoveries about Mars, Venus and Saturn. Yep, I was sitting on riches alone, I had everything I ever wanted. I lived in the country with six Great Danes and one Dachsund. I had a white fence that went around my ranch home and in that fence I had cows, three horses and some pigs. I was about to invest in getting a few ducks, chickens and some goats when I was instructed to come to the president's office.

"Angela, hello how are you?" Jeffery said.  
"Hello Jeffery, I'm fine." I said.  
"President McGarter wants to talk with you." he said.  
"Okay put him on." I said.  
"He wants to talk to you in his office." he said.  
"But...but I'm in the country." I squealed.  
"He'll give you five days." he said, "No more, no less."

So I got on my private jet, Mystic Surprise, and I flew to Washington where I had the worst meeting of my life. Just walking through the double doors of the white house made my chest heavy with grief. I hated walking into the white house. Sure it was pretty and nice to look at, but the people that worked inside of it were not in the least bit friendly. The maids, whenever you spoke to them they looked the other way. The guards always pushed you around and the grounds keepers where almost always bossy and disrespectful.

It was no surprise to me when I walked in that I was yelled at by a guard named Henry Jole. Nor was it a surprise that when I said hello to Diane, she stuck her nose up in the air and walked away. So I walked the blue hallways in silence, or until I walked into the president's office. Jeffery was standing there, waiting for me. And sitting in the swivel chair was president McGarter.

Jeffery Garter was the nephew of president Kelly McGarter. Maybe that was why he was given the job of secretary of defense. Jeffery had long yellow blond hair that went way down past his shoulders. His blue eyes went perfectly with him, so did his short and skinny body. He was always jumping around, like a rabbit that was being followed by a fox or a hound. I really hated him, because he and I had had a little relationship years ago in which I caught him with another woman.

The president, oh god was he ugly. He had multiple chins and long white hair that went past his shoulders. He had blue eyes and his body was tall and fat looking. He spoke with a texan accent, but when he spoke to his peers he always spoke in an eastern accent. It reall irked me to death. He was in his fifties.

"Angela, hello take a seat." the president said.  
"Hello, how are you today sir?" I asked.  
"I'm fine." he said.  
"Angela, we need your knowledge." Jeffery said.

Whenever I was called upon by the president Jeffery would always start with "we need you knowledge". Man did it really make me mad. Why couldn't he just say, _we need your help_ or _can you help us_ or something like that? Whenever we went into a room when we were together he'd say, _I need your guidance_. Like I needed that. Why I ever went out with him in the first place was really a question. He really wasn't my type.

"What kind of help do you need?" I asked.  
"We found a new planet, and you are the only one accountable to investigate it." president McGarter said.  
"A new planet?" I said. "Where?"  
"Fifty miles away from Saturn." Jeffery said.  
"You want me to research it or something?" I said.

Bad move, I really shouldn't have said that. Just the look in their eyes would have made me shut up.

"No, we want you to go there." Jeffery said.  
"WHAT!" I yelled.  
"It's already been decided, you will go and you cannot change that." president McGarter said.

After three hours of trying to get them to change their minds, I had slunked away with tears in my eyes. They had planned this the entire time. They had wanted to get rid of me. When I had gotten out of the building, I had raced to my car with tears falling out of my eyes. I sped out of the parking lot and out into the main highway. The tears were falling more quickly down my face, my sobs had started. They wracked my body and I almost drove off the bridge that I was driving on. I saw a red light ahead, but I didn't care. I wanted to get home.

The red lights ahead of me turned to green. I didn't notice it. They changed again from green to blue. I still hadn't noticed. My tears had blurred my vision so bad, that I couldn't see the white lines that divided the roads. It wasn't until my eyes had been swiped with a towel, that I noticed the lights. They were a bright yellow. Almost blinding me, my eyes began to water again. My mind began to work again, and I began to think up possibilities about what those lights were. There were no pole lamps alongside the road, that was the first thing I noticed.

"Those lights aren't from lamps, or from the moon." I thought, "Way too bright."

So I got out of my car, which was a red jeep, and I walked into the swampy grounds from which I had seen the light. I walked about thirty feet away from my car and then I got the feeling of danger. My face tightened, my stomach tensed, I felt my hands ball up, and I began sweating. I was also shivering.

"What is going on here?" I asked myself out loud.

I walked a few steps closer, then I stopped. Something wasn't right. The light, it had gotten closer. Was it coming towards me? I looked closer and sure enough, it was coming towards me. I didn't stay one moment longer, I ran helter skelter out of there. When I got to the car, I looked back and i saw that to my amazement, the light was now racing towards me. I jumped into my car and I sped away. I took one more look back and my eyes bulged from their sockets. The light was now on the road, going faster than it had been moments before. It was right behind me now.

"I have to be dreaming." I said to myself.

I looked back again and I saw that the light was gone. I stopped the car and I got out. No light, no sign of anything. The wind was calm, there were no clouds over the sky and the stars glistened brightly. I stepped away from the car and I looked up. Nothing, nothing at all. So I turned around and started back to my car. That was when I felt the sudden gusts of wind, and the cold chills and shadows engulfed me. I looked up and I saw the long shadow.

I was stunned, I couldn't move. The light engulfed me and I felt myself go up. I felt like screaming,but I couldn't. I was silent, I was motionless, I was a prisoner. For the first time in my life, I wanted this to be a dream. I was pulled up and into the shadow. I was engulfed by darkness. I felt my feet fall onto the floor. Once my feet landed squarely, the screaming started. Green shapes floated towards me. I screamed louder. A gag was placed over my mouth. I was pulled and shoved to the front of the room. I heard a door open and I was engulfed by white light. I squinted my eyes, for a minute, then they shot up.

My eyes had cleared up enough to see a green blob sitting on a chair. The blob had a crown over his head that had rubies, emeralds and it looked as if it also had some saphires on it. His eyes stood up oin stalks, and they were green colored. Another of these creatures floated up towards me. This one was also a green blob, but with purple eyes. He had a weird looking metal casing over his body.

"Hello human, you are now a member of my females." The creature said.  
"What? Who are you? What are you talking about?" I choked out.  
"My name is King Goobot, and you are to be one of my brides." he said. "Forever."

I was shuffled into a room, where many green, brown, purple and red blobs sat, slept and played in. There was a seat in the far off corner, and I was thrown towards it. The creature that I had seen before, the one with the purple eyes, floated over to me. He had a devils on his face. It made me shudder. I shivered violently, and I saw him reach his hand out towards me. I tried to run away, but I was being held down.

"My name is Ooblar, and I will be your servant." he said.  
"Let me go." I squealed.  
"Once a member of his highness's brood, always a member." he said.  
"Noooooooooo." I moaned.


	2. Shivering Tears

Thank you Acosta for your review. I hope this chapter will be as good as the first.

* * *

**Shivering Tears**

I was held roughly around the shoulders and wrists, and as I screamed bloody murder I felt their fingers hustling over my body. I felt them take off my white over-coat, my red tank top, my jeans, my snake skin boots and I felt them tugging at my undergarments. I put up a mighty fight, and I could tell from the silent air that everyone was watching me. After they undressed me I was pushed and pulled towards a low tub of water. I was thrown in.

The water came up to my chin, and it was warm. I tried to climb out, but one of the creatures pushed me in deeper. More hands flowed over my body. I felt bars of soap, lemon scented, being pushed around me. Shampoo was squeezed onto my head, and they roughly worked it in. I screamed, and I tried to pull myself out. The hands pushed me back in. I saw the one creature, who had called himself Ooblar, looking at me pitifully.

"Don't be afraid." he said.  
"Let me go." I said.  
"We must get you clean for his highness." Ooblar said.  
"Let Me Go." I repeated loudly.  
"Careful, careful, his highness wants her for tonight." he said.

That remark made me stop thrashing around. _His highness wants her for tonight_ ran through my mind. The hands of the creatures started to rub me carefully, more gently. My breathing started to calm. I stopped shivering. It must of been five minutes later when I noticed that I was being lifted out of the tub. Once my feet touched the floor I started screaming and I tried to run. But I was being held from behind.

A towel was placed over my shoulders. I was shuffled back to the corner table, and I was roughly made to sit down. The towel was squeezed around me, drying me off. I saw a purple garmet coming towards me, the purple so bright it hurt my eyes. I kicked my feet savagely, and I screamed. The towel went over my face, muffling my screams, then it went to my head where it dried my hair. The towel was removed from me, and I sat naked on the stool. The garmet was quickly thrown on me, it was made of some type of silky material. Purple shoes were placed over my feet. I was then pushed into a chamber.

Ooblar followed as I was pushed, I didn't want to go anywhere, I wanted to go home. I saw a purple green door ahead of me, and I turned around. I tried right then and there to make an escape. But it was no use. I only went three feet before rough hands grabbed me from behind, at my waist, and squeezingly, they pulled me towards the door. My breath came in sharp gasps. This creature, whatever it was, was pretty strong.

The door was opened and I was pushed in. The creature that had me in a deathgrip came with me. No way was he going to let me go. Ooblar followed, he had a worried expression in his purple eyes. There was a bean bag chair off to my right, and I was pushed towards it. I was thrown on it, and released from the creatures grip. I lied there, gasping for breath. Ooblar watched me closely, worridly. When I gained my breath, I stood up, shakily on wobbly legs.

"This will be your room, for awhile." Ooblar said.  
"You cannot keep me here." I said.  
"His highness will be here in a few to check up on you." he said.  
"I'll escape and destroy you all." I said.  
"There is no escape, you will be here until you are tamed." he said.  
"I will never be tamed." I snarled.  
"Then you will remain here forever." Ooblar said.  
"Over my dead lifeless corpse." I hissed.  
"No such luck with that," Ooblar said. "This is Deniton, your personal guard."  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Deniton said. He had a really tough voice that made me shiver.

Right then I felt the heat rising in my chest. I hated Deniton, not only his voice, but the way he handled me made a deep hatred rise steadily in my chest. He was an orange colored blob with yellow eyes. Those eyes made me hate him even more. They weren't just yellow, they were gold. They did not match the color of his blobby self. He remembered me of Jeffery, why his face came to mind really made me shudder.

"His highness approaches." Someone called.

The door that went to this room was pushed in and King Goobot floated in. He had an escort of about five of the creatures around him, each on one side of him with one in front of every one. He slowly floated towards me, and I took a quick glance around. I was boxed in. I felt goose pimples popping all over my body. I was shivering with fright, the room was surprisingly warm. I was sweating despite my shivering self.

"Her royal self, I welcome you to your new home." King Goobot said.  
"When will I be allowed to go home?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
"You are home." he said.  
"You cannot keep me here." I whispered.  
"You are to be my royal mistress, you will stay." he said.  
"I'll kill myself before I become a slave to you." I said.  
"That is why Deniton is to be here with you." he said. "To watch you."

The king floated out of the room and left me. Ooblar followed him, and left me with Deniton. Deniton looked at me sadly, a sad frown on his face made me really want to cry. I was probably light years away from home, being held by creatures that resembled boogers, with no chance in getting back home. Without a seconds notice, tears streamed down my face. I started sobbing, my body wracked and shook this way and that. I started wailing my heart off. Deniton floated towards me and layed his hand on my trembling shoulder. I gave an exasperated gasp and jumped away. The hot tears streaming down my face quickly. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	3. Tragic Anger Tears

Thank you Acosta for your reviews, I am happy to see that one of my fans is still reading my stuff. I hope that this chapter tickles your fancy. All of my readers facies that is. I worked hard on it. I really really did. Spent almost two hours on it. Without further waiting, I give to you the third chapter of Space Troubles.**

* * *

**

**Tragic Anger Tears**

That was three hours ago. Now I am sitting on this lumpy old purple bean bag chair yelling at Deniton, just letting out steam. I could tell he wasn't buying this, nor was he having fun with all the fuss. I guess I should have quieted, but I didn't. I continued barking out orders, yelling out little nothings at him. So, I just sat there, for three hours yelling my head off about this, that and the next day. Hoping that this was all a dream.

"Where am I?" I asked.  
"In the Nebular Galaxy." Deniton said.  
"Where's that?" I asked.

Deniton floated over to a little table, and pressed a button that made a hologram come up. He gestured at me and I slowly walked towards him, my steps shaky and my breath coming out in gasps. The hologram was blue, dark navy blue with a white covering. I slowly stepped up beside Deniton, and he pointed to a seat that had sprouted out from the floor. I sat down in it, and I watched as the hologram changed.

The blue changed to a dark black, with white dots that I figured were stars. I saw Saturn, Jupitar and Uranus flash past, then it came to a stop at an unknown planet. This planet glowed of green, an ugly dark green shade that made me want to get sick. It had three moons, each one a different color. The smallest was purple, while the others were yellow and red. Deniton pointed to a span of space I hadn't seen as of yet. It had a very bright star, brighter than our sun, in it. And a red dot was slowly moving away from it.

"Th...that red dot is us right?" I asked.

Deniton nodded his head, his stalks following and his mouth twisting into an errie grin that made goosebumps appear on my arms. I looked at the planet again and I noticed something else about it. It had a row of brown rocks around it. Another planet to add to the list of the planets that had rings I thought. I wasn't paying attention to anything but that map, and that was the only chance Deniton needed. He slipped out of the room silently. The door clanged shut behind him jotted me from my mersmirizing state.

"Oh so you just leave me!" I yelled.  
"It's not like I abandoned you." he said.

I turned around and I saw that he was on a screen. He gave a mighty smile that gave me a shudder and then the screen went blank. I suppose he had other things to attend to, besides myself. I really didn't give a crap anyways. I was only aware of one thing. I was in deep trouble. I allowed for the events to got through in my mind, every memory clicking away into my heart made my anger soar.

_"You woke up at 5:00 as always and fed the horses, cows and pigs, then you got a call from Jeffery. You then took a trip from Colorado to Washington and you had a terrible meeting with the president in which he told you you had to leave Earth to study an unknown planet. You was then kidnapped by aliens, washed by them and then you was anounced as one of his highness's breeding females. Now you are alone, and frightened to death. With no idea of what is to come."_

I wanted to cry again, but I held away the tears. I had cried enough for today, had acted like a wimp for far to long. For some reason the word _Woman_ came to my mind. I quickly shunned it, it wasn't the time to be thinking about my sex. Sure, yeah, right, har de har har har I was a woman of defined beauty. I was a woman that defied everything, from attitude to clothing. And dog gone it I was a woman that had a temper that was rising quickly. I could feel the water boiling inside my head, the stream flowing from my nostrils and the fire running from my fingers.

Without a seconds notice, I heaved myself up and I started screaming. I pounded my hands against the metal walls, crying out for help away from this nightmare. My hands cutting on loose nails and bruising from the bangings made me hit the walls even harder. I was deafened by my cried, I was blinded by my cries, I was oblivious to everything besides my cries for freedom. I didn't even hear the scrambling of the key at the door or the door opening. Neither did I hear Deniton rushing towards me with a suringe in hand.

It was all over then, I fell into an angry sub-concious. Deniton floated above me, a frown of fear and frustration on his face. I felt him pull me up, and drag me towards the bean bag chair. If I wouldn't of been somewhat enabled of movement I would of been racing down the hallways to freedom. The soft pillows under my head made my eyes droop and I snored quietly.

"This one is going to be a handful." Deniton said.  
"Deniton what is going on?" King Goobot asked.  
"Your new bride is a mighty fighter." he said.  
"Ah, that will do swell in the bed." King Goobot said.  
"Sir, she's been here for almost three days, and she hasn't..."Deniton started.  
"She's a prospect Deniton, she stays." King Goobot said.  
"I know sir but..." Deniton just couldn't get the word out.  
"She'll turn around in the next few hours." King Goobot said.  
"I'm not so sure about that sir." Deniton sighed. "She's too temperific."  
"A good match, she'll change." King Goobot said. "I'll have her tamed in five nights. Just you watch."  
"Yessir, I hope so sir." Deniton slowly sulked out of the room and down the hallway. His shift was over, and he was tired. This human had made him use almost all of his energy reserves. Clayton would now have the shift, and he wished him luck, because he would most deffinately need it. Because that human was trouble with a capital T.

King Goobot watched him leave with a smile over his face. This human was a prospect for breeding, loving care and he was sure she was long due for some understandment. He had felt it the first time he had seen her. No one would change his mind, not even his guards or Ooblar for that reason. This human was here, and she was to be here for as long as he wanted her to be here, and that would be a long long long time.


	4. Shudders

Your very welcome Acosta, I like to show my support for all of my fans. This cahpter, it was hard. I'm not good with romance or drama. I hope you like it. I hope all my fans like it.**

* * *

**

**Shudders**

"Shush, we must not wake her." Deniton said.  
"Shush yourself, I'm doing my best in being quiet." Reinbotz said.  
"If she wakes up, I'm out of here." Deniton sighed. "She's a handful."  
"She can't be that bad," Reinbotz scolded. "Can she?"  
"Keep moving that trap and you'll soon see." Deniton hissed.

Slowly my eyes opened, I was particially paralysed, probably with whatever those floating numbskills had injected into my skin. The only thing on my body I could move were my eyes. So I quickly looked around. I was outside, being carried on a stretcher. Deniton was in front of me, and another creature was behind me. He was a red blob with red eyes. His eyes danced wily about on the stalks, fearfully I guess.

"Quickly, get her into her chambers quickly." Ryenio exclaimed.  
"We're moving as fast as we can." Deniton muttered.  
"King Goobot wants her to be in her chambers by three." Ryenio moaned.  
"You want to wake her up?" Reinbotz asked frightfully.  
"No, no don't do that." Ryenio said.

I felt my body being lifted up, and then I felt it fall down. I wanted to scream, but my vocal chords were also paralysed. All I could do was make a small but noticeable groan. The creature behind me shivered and I almost fell on the floor. Soon enough though, I saw a door, purple door with gold trimmings and a sweet little window on it, coming towards me. It hauntingly opened and I was shuffled in.

"Reinbotz hurry," Deniton said. "She's waking."  
"I...I'm going as fast as I can." Reinbotz squeaked.  
"Over there on the bed boys." Ryenio barked.

I closed my eyes and I felt my body fall into the rhythm of the sheets. Oh they felt so smooth, so inviting, so eye-shutting. I felt myself drifting off to sleep, and I decided to allow it to happen. The dream that followed was a pleasant one in which I was running through Tulips and Daisy's. The sun beating down so hotly on my cold cheeks made my feet run faster. I don't know how long I ran, but I suddenly had the feeling that I was running for my entire life. Almost like I was running my life's thread.

I awoke to see candles blazing alongside the bed. The wax slowly falling to the sides, collecting in heaps on the candle plate.

I slowly sat up, I allowed my feet to fall to the floor. With a shrill shriek, I pulled them back up. The floor was ice cold, as if they were made out of giant ice cubes. The candle light flickered, and in that flickering instant, I saw something that I had missed.

Off to the side of the room was a jumble of boxes, all the same color but of different shapes. I stood up on stiff legs, I had been sleeping on one of my arms, and it tingled a little bit. The room was painted a light purple color, with shades of pink, blue and red laced in to make it more and more pleasant. A night table sat off to the side of the bed, on the top of it was a bunch of flowers. red, white and pink Roses and Daisy's sprouted out of the top in huge bushes.

The bed I had been sleeping in, was a canopy. It's pink flowering bristles and the dark red sheets made my eyes hurt. Slowly I walked up to the boxes, my curiousity getting the better of me. The biggest of them really had my mind working. What was in it? I felt like a child in a toy shop. So without another word or sound, I dove into them. I torn the boxes apart, and squealed with delight at everything that dazeled my eyes.

The big box had a huge animal in it. The white fur and pink eyes reminded me of a rat but it's head, feet and tail reminded me of a dog. He was cute though. A big cute cuddly creature, very friendly too. The other boxes held jewery in them. One of the boxes had three ruby necklaces, another of the boxes had diamond studded earrings, and another box held an emerald tiara in it. The last box I opened made me cry out in surprise. It was a hologram, my very own.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and I swiftly brushed it away. I heard the door unlock and open, I slowly turned around and then I saw King Goobot enter. He had a robe over himself, and a huge smile told me the rest. This wasn't my chamber, it was King Goobot's. His lustful eyes turned to the pile of boxes at my feet and his smile widened. I felt a shudder of unease go through my spine. This guy wasn't serios was he?

"I see you opened my gifts to you." he said.  
"Yes...um...thank you." I muttered.  
"Shall we?" he said. He gestered to the bed.  
"Oh... c...can we wait a few days?" I asked back.  
"Oh we're not doing that yet." he said. "We'll just lie there."  
"Just getting use to each other?" I asked.  
"Smart, very smart." he sighed lovingly.

He floated to the bed and slipped into the bed. I followed slowly, the white furred creature following at my heels. I already loved this thing, whatever it was. Slowly, and carefully I slipped in beside him. The shivers started, and I felt my heart thudding in my chest. It sounded like ka thud, ka boom, ka thud, ka boom. It was then that I felt King Goobot's metalic arm entwining around my body. A gasp eluded my lips and I leaped out of bed, carrying the covers with me.

"Wh...what are you doing?" I shrieked.  
"What I can't cuddle you?" King Goobot replied.  
"Look, just keep your cuddles to yourself." I said.  
"Suit yourself babe." he moaned.  
"And don't call me babe." I barked.

I climbed back into bed, the shudddering continued to flow through my body. Just the feel of King Goobot's cold metal folding itself around my waist was enough to give me nightmares. But the idea of actually sleeping, in the same bed, with an alien was even worse. I really felt like getting sick with that thought. The creature with the white fur and red eyes had climbed onto the bed, and had decided to start nibbling at my toes. I gave a little laugh, then I fell asleep for the third time that day, but with someone beside me. Someone who I didn't know, someone who had a dirty mind. Someone...someone...someone...I drifted off to sleep with that thought still fresh in my mind.


	5. Morning Troubles

Morning Troubles

Movement on the bed made my sleepy eyes open, slowly and frightfully. The mantle clock, a very pretty pink and red piece of work, striked 5:00 am. Moaningly, I sat up, and I saw that King Goobot had turned himself over onto his side. He was snoring away. The creature at the foot of the bed had rolled over on its belly, paws up in the air and mouth half open with the tongue hanging out. I couldn't help myself, I let out a few giggles.

Sleep clogging my mind, I slowly climbed out of the bed and towards the night table which held a vase of water on a tin plate. I slowly and carefully poured some of the water into the bowl, which was beside the plate and vase, and I dove my hands in. Cupping them gently, and then thrusting them up into my face I moaned. Ah the cool water woke me up right them and there. Nothing like a good water on the face to wake you up I always say. Now why was my breakfast? My mind was clear, and now I was hungry. It had just occured to me that I had not had a single thing to eat.

"Come back to bed dear." King Goobot's sleepy voice traveled over to my ears. My spine stiffened, I didn't know he was awake.

I turned around, and I saw King Goobot sitting up on the bed, patting the pillow beside him. The creature that was at the foot of the bed had shifted to its side now. I slowly walked towards the bed, and towards King Goobot. The tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock of the clock went with my footsteps. So it was more a tick...step...tick...step...tick...step instead. Once I got to the bed King Goobot pulled down the covers, into which I slid into gracefully.

"Tell me about yourself." King Goobot said sleepily.

Shokingly I replied with my professional voice. This wasn't the first, nor the last time that this question would be asked. And to tell you the truth, I enjoyed every bit of it. I loved glouting about myself, glouting about my career and my accomplishments. Its what really got me working, whether I was on the job or not.

"Well I'm a scientist." I said.  
"Really?" he said. "For how long?"  
"Ten wonderful years." I said.  
"And how old are you?" he asked.  
"Twenty-five, almost twenty-six." I replied.  
"Wow, young and talented." he cooed.

Okay I'm not the blushing type, but that made my cheeks blush a rosy red. The way he had said young and talented made a giggle escape my lips. Soon we were both giggling, or until I started coughing up a storm. I can't laugh long, asthma troubles. It really made me feel vulnerable. Young, talented, and vulnerable played back into my mind, an old memory that I had from my childhood.

"I love flowers, animals, writing, and I have a temper." I continued.  
"I've already seen a few of your tantrums." he muttered.  
"I've always had a temper." I sighed.  
"That can be tamed," he whispered into my ear. "Especially in the bed."

I turned my head towards him slowly, my eyes narrowed to tiny slits. I ws not interested, and I never was to be interested in him or any of the creatures that resided on this planet. The creature at the end of the bed stirred, and jumped from the bed. He started licking his paws, his long tongue, I noticed, was green.

The alarm went off, and I jumped out of bed. I was happy that this little discussion had ended. It had gotten way to personal, and way to nasty. King Goobot floated up off the bed, and collected his crown which he had placed on a crown stand two feet away, on the vanity table. He had a really huge smile on his metalic face. It made a shiver flow through my body.

"Get dressed." he said.  
"In what?" I asked.  
"There are clothes in that drawer." he replied.

He pointed to a small white drawer with golden handles. I walked towards it, and grasping one of the handles, I pulled it open. Three dresses, long and skinny dresses that opened at the breasts, was what I saw. The first dress was red and pink colored with a beautiful pink ribbon that tied around the waist. The second dress was a sky blue with an aqua waist ribbon. Third was totally black with a white waist band. I pulled up the pink, red dress and I began to undress myself. A sigh made me stop.

I turned around and yelled. King Goobot was looking at my naked body with his mouth half open. I saw a curtain to the left of me and I ran to it. The dress was easy to throw on, regardless my shivering fingers. After I put the dress on I went and put on a pair of red shoes. Then I rummaged through the jewerly and picked out one of the ruby necklaces. I wished I had a red tiara to go with it.

"You look beautiful." he said.  
"Thanks." I said.

King Goobot floated out of the room, and he left the door open. I rushed towards it, with the creature following in my footsteps. I saw King Goobot floating down the hall, and following in his wake I saw a bunch of doors open. From the doors I saw more blobs floating out. Red, oranges, greens, and blues, and all dressed in gay wear that sparkled every which way. Instead of running to the door, I followed them. Something told me that they were going to breakfast.

The last door that opened was the door that King Goobot stopped at. Out came a purple blob, with a pink tiara and wearing a pink dress that flowed violently out. King Goobot floated towards her and kissed her on her cheek. A pit of anger flew up my chest, right away I saw that I hated her. She was King Goobot's main female, without a doubt.


	6. Breakfast Greeting

Thank you Acosta for reviewing and reading this fanfiction. It makes me proud to have a fan. **

* * *

**

**Greeting Breakfast**

The dining room was huge, and it was accompanied by a huge table. I could now see the reason for the table, King Goobot had twelve females, including myself. Ooblar floated by every seat, helping everyone into their seats. He came to me last, and he escorted me to the very last chair. I sat down heavily, sighing loudly.

"Hi." said the female beside me. She was purple, and she had yellow eyes.  
"Hi, my name is Angela." I said.  
"My name is Dahlia." she said.

Laughter floated towards us from the front of the table. I glanced past Dahlia and I saw a hideous sight. King Goobot was sitting in his chair yes, but the purple female wasn't in her chair. In fact, she wasn't anywhere near her chair. I looked under the table, and gasped. My head popped back up, and my eyes were bulging. I didn't want to remember what I had seen. It was to sickening to even see it.

"Every day, get use to it." Dahlia said.  
"Hi my name is Oshia." A pink blob said. "This is Thalia, Visah, and Reshia."

Oshia was a pink blob with white eyes, her eyes really made her the more prettier. She wore a very long yellow dress with pink and blue flowers laced all over it. A pin and yellow ribbon flowed from her hair, which was as yellow as the dress. Thalia was a green blob with green eyes and a very sweet looking green and blue dress. Visah was a blue blob with yellow eyes, she wore a red dress with sparkly green stars glittering all over it. Reshia was a brown blob with one green and one blue eye. She had a blue and green dress on, with a matching ribbon in her orange hair.

"Please excuse me," I said. "But I was wondering what king of creatures you are."  
"Oh we are Yokians." Dahlia said.  
"Yolkians?" I muttered.  
"Yokians, there is no L in the name." Oshia said.  
"Oh, can I get the rest of your names?" I said.  
"Yeah," Dahlia said. "Lithe, Pae, Maziera, Icolia, Lalee..."

Dahlia left off at the tenth name, and she looked down at the table with sorrowful eyes. I could tell that she hated the female up ahead, sitting beside King Goobot. Everyone else was doing the same thing as she. Looking down at their folded hands with glazed, teary-like eyes.

"Xeshi is the leader." Oshia whispered.  
"She gets everything she wants." Dahlia said.  
"Everything." Pae sighed.

Looking down the table, I saw Pae shaking her head mourningly. She was a small Yokian, blue colored with bright pink eyes. She wore a bright green dress and a red bow topped loudly from her hair. Just the sight of her made me want to cry. _Everything,_ that sounded as if Xeshi was the matriarch, the one that got to raise the healthiest of children. And just by the looks of her pale blue blobby self, she looked as if she had indeed had had a child recently.

"Never get in her way." Maziera whispered  
"That is if you want to live." Lithe added.  
"She's hot tempered." Icolia moaned.  
"And easy to anger." Lalee muttered.

Maziera was an orange Yokian with sparkling green eyes that reminded me of emeralds. She wore a green and black dress, with a ribbon laced in his long brown hair. Lithe had yellow eyes, which matched her yellow body. She had a golden dress with a blue ribbon flowing behind her darkly colored hair. Icolia fit her name well, she was an icy blue Yokian with red eyes and blonde hair. She had no ribbon or waist band. Lalee, the second youngest I believe, was very pretty. She was a green Yokian with golden colored eyes that sparkled brightly. She had a blue dress with a light blue waist band.

King Goobot cleared his throat and we all looked at him. He had floated up, way above the table and he was holding a whine glass in one hand. Xeshi was looking at me, squarely and violently. Her pink hair splashing out in every direction. She narrowed her eyes at me, and silently mouthed a few words. Even from this distance, I could tell what they were.

_"Stay away and out of my way."_

Yep, it was going to be hard in trying to get along with Xeshi. Icolia and Lalee had told me a few seconds ago that she had a temper. Well Xeshi was about to meet her match, because I also had a really bad temper. If Xeshi started a fight with me, she'd better have a weapon to finish it with, because I don't allow others to beat up on me. I could already see the fear that she had planted on Lalee, Lithe, Pae, Dahlia, Oshia, Icolia, Maziera, Thalia, Visah and Reshia. And if by the look on Pae face when we spoke about Xeshi, I believed Xeshi was the reason for her recent child death.

"We all raise our whine glasses to our newest friend, and mistress Angela Irene." King Goobot boomed.  
_"Friend!"_ Xeshi barked. "She's no friend of mine."  
"Watch your tongue woman." King Goobot hissed.  
_"No!"_ Xeshi exclaimed.  
"You will hold your tongue," King Goobot screamed. "Welcome to the family Angela."  
"Thanks...but I don't really intend to stay." I said.

A moments pause before a chorus of laughs erupted through King Goobot. Soon everyone was laughing, even I. Hey I was just joining in, I didn't want to look like a fool. Not in front of my main enemy, for the moment. Xeshi gave me a dirty look, regardless her laughter, which was high pitched and evil.

"This is why I like you," King Goobot said." You do not give up."  
"Thank you, your honour." I saluted.  
"And you are polite." he said.  
"Once again thanks." I muttered.  
"Our first course meal arrives now." King Goobot announced.

A huge platter of eggs and meat was placed in front of me. I didn't waist one minute, I was hungry. I dove in and I engulfed every morsel cleanly off of it. Xeshi seemed to be in a type of contest because right after I said done, she said done. The second dish came, smoldering hot cakes smothered in syrup. I engulfed them quickly. Five minutes later I called for the third dish, so did Xeshi. I bet Xeshi and I went through five platters that morning, I'm not sure I lost count. After breakfast both Xeshi and I were plump bursting. I felt like throughing up, and I'm sure Xeshi felt the same.


	7. Fighting With The Leader

This is a romance/Sci Fi fanfiction Acosta. There will be a few chapters with intercourse. Those will be 14+ rated. That means only teenagers 14 or older can read.**

* * *

**

**Fighting With The Leader**

Breakfast might have been eventful, but when we all went into the court yard to relax and stretch ourselves out was really the kicker. Flowers everywhere, and fluttering butterfly-like insects flew about in the air. I didn't mind though, the sun was blazing right through a few clouds, and it made me feel much better. A patio chair sat off to my left, so I went to it. The sun would help me digest what I had eaten twenty minutes ago.

"Paradise," I muttered. "This is paradise."  
"Don't get use to it." Oshia said.  
"Yeah, Xeshi is coming." Dahlia said.  
"And you are sitting in her chair." Pae whispered.

That phrase barely left her mouth before Xeshi barreled over. She had a devils expression on her face. Her eyes blazed, and her mouth was stretched into a sneer of hatred. I moved out of her way just in time to avoid a punch that was directed at my face. I moved a little to the left and away from the patio chair. Xeshi hesitated then slumped into the chair with a sigh. I moved off and found a new place to sit.

This new place wasn't much better than Xeshi's, but it was nice. A tall oak allowed some sunlight to fall onto my stomach, the breeze wasn't as bad here, and the flowers smelled heavenly here. I almost dozed off, but I didn't. Xeshi was staring straight at me. I could tell she was plotting, plotting trouble without a doubt. Her suit was bulging dangerously out, and I could tell she was in dreadful discomfort. We weren't the only ones lying down; Pae, Lithe and Lalee were also resting.

An hour later found me sniffing the flowers, finding the scents very comforting. Xeshi was still lying down, eyeing me meanly. I didn't mind, I had one eye on her too. No way was I to allow her to jump on me from behind. Pae had moved out into the greenhouse, which held a Jacuzzi in it. I was going to check it out, but I had to remember that I had someone plotting trouble and hate towards me.

"Move it ugly ." Xeshi barked.

Xeshi pushed me hashly away from the flowers and I crashed into a vase holding some tall bush-like plants. Xeshi laughed histerically all me, and I glared up at her. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up, and I stared right into her eyes. Her eyes clouded and she pushed me away. I ran over and I pushed her. She fell twelve feet away. Everything had grown silent, because everyone had stopped what they had been doing and were now staring at us. Their mouths were silent O's, of both fright and amazement.

"So you think you can push me around eh." Xeshi screamed.  
"Come on, bring it on." I yelled.  
"Your worst nightmare has just come true." she said.

She raced forward, and pelted three stiff and solid punches at my face. I reeled back, but I didn't fall down. In fact, I returned the punches and added a few more of my own. She landed once on her side, then she zipped up and started punching at my waist. I grabbed her arms, and I slammed my head into her glass-metal suit. She screamed loudly, in fright. And then I was pulled away.

"Get them apart now." Ooblar yelled.  
"Let me go." I screamed.  
"Let me go so I can destroy her." Xeshi bellowed.  
"Take them to the king." Ooblar yelled.  
"I order you to let me go." Xeshi yelled.  
"I'll fucking kill you bitch." I screamed.  
"Gag her," Ooblar screamed. "Gag her now."

A gag was placed over my mouth, I did all I could to deny its allowance into it but strong, hard hands forced it in. Then I and Xeshi were carried into the palace. It was the first time I had been able to see it. It was red shingled and white painted. Very pretty, and very big. I bet it was four stories high. And it was egg shaped. Pae, Maziera, Icolia, Lalee, Lithe, Dahlia, Oshia, Thalia, Reshia and Visah followed glumly. They looked as if they were about to cry. A door was opened and Xeshi and I were shuffled and tossed into a huge thrown room. Ooblar floated away from us, King Goobot was looking at us strangely. He sat on a purple thrown chair with yellow ziron stones laced into the fabric.

"What is wrong?" King Goobot bellowed.  
"These two started fighting in the court yard." Ooblar announced.  
"Who started it?" King Goobot asked.  
"Her!" Pae said.  
"Yeah it was Xeshi." Dahlia said.  
"No, it was Angela sir." Reshia said.  
"No it wasn't." Visah said. "It was Xeshi."

Pae, Maziera, Icolia, Lalee, Lithe, Dahlia, Oshia, Thalia, Reshia and Visah started fighting about who had been fighting, and during that time I noticed that King Goobot was looking at me meanly. Xeshi had a satisfied look on her face. It was true, she had started it, but I had continued it. I had learned long ago to not take any shit from anyone. Deniton, Reinbotz and Ryenio floated over to the other ladies and separated them. Everything grew quiet then.

"Take the gag from her lips." King Goobot yelled.

The gag was removed and I started spitting out spittle. That gag had had a terrible taste to it. Xeshi smiled and started laughing. Big deal, she'll have more coming. I had been raised on the streets, and I had learned how to fight. And I had learned long ago to keep my cool, or until I was in a wide open place with no people around to witness my savage nature.

"What do you have to say about yourself?" King Goobot asked.  
"She started it, I just continued it." I said aloud.  
"I can see that." King Goobot said. "What do you think'll happen to you now?"

That made me pause for a few seconds. Many possibilities of what would happen went through my mind. Would I be whipped? Would I be Beaten? Would I be left alone? Or would I just get a warning? It was then that I noticed Xeshi wasn't at my side. She had floated up to King Goobot, and he was slowly rubbing her shoulders. Heat rose up my back, and I felt sweat popping from my pores. King Goobot was supporting Xeshi, and not me.

"Your hair is sure long enough." Xeshi hissed.  
"It is long isn't it?" King Goobot sighed.

Ooblar floated towards me, mourningfully. I noticed he had something in his hand. Something shiny, something sharp, something that looked like...it hit me then. It was shears, scissors, big scissors. Reinbotz, Ryenio and Deniton floated towards me to, and they had shears too. I tried to run, but I was held roughly back. Xeshi floated towards me, and slammed her fist into my gut. I slumped to the floor, and that was when they started cutting my hair.

It was long, and I was going to cut it. It was going all the way down my back, and it almost always got in my way. But what they did made fear and anger rise into my heart. They cut my hair all the way up to my ears. My long red hair, my long pretty hair which had made me look really sexy, was being cut so short, and so ugly-like it made me cry. Xeshi was even helping them.

"Take her to her chambers." Ooblar said.

I was practically dragged. I saw my hair littering the floor. Long strands of it. Pae reached down and started picking some of it up. Dahlia and Visah did the same. They had collected almost all of it, the last long strand was in the hands of Xeshi. I didn't see what they did to it, because I was shuffled into my room, and thrown onto the bed. Ooblar stayed behind.

"I'm so sorry." he sighed.  
"It's okay." I said.  
"I didn't want to do it." he said. "I really didn't."  
"You were following orders." I muttered.  
"You're so understanding." he moaned.  
"You better go." I whispered.  
"It'll grow back, I promise." and he left.


	8. Finding The Truth

Not my best chapter, I had troubles with it, I hope you guys like it. And I hope others read and review it too.**

* * *

**

**Finding The Truth**

I spent three hours of solitude sitting in my chambers, it wans't funny. All I did was look at the walls and ceiling. It was all I could do. The room was almost bare of everything. Yeah sure there was a bed, a purple canopy bed with pink sheets. But there were no posters, clocks, or dressers. I had nothing to read, nothing to write on, and I didn't have anything to watch. Everything was still in King Goobot's chamber.

Knocking on the door made me move my eyes from the ceiling. Ooblar floated in with a bowl of soup. I nearly tackled him for it. While I was eating Ooblar took a seat on my bed. After I ate I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, and then he floated towards me. He took the bowl and then left. I relocated to a chair, the only thing in the room, and looked at the wall. A click made me look at the door again. Dahlia floated in, followed by Visah and Pae. The floated to my bed, once seated Dahlia patted the empty spot beside her.

"Wanna talk?" Dahlia asked.  
"Sure." I said.  
"What about?" Visah asked.

I looked at Pae and frowned. Her wrinkled belly and her tear filled eyes made me want to cry. It was her I wanted to learn about, her and only her. And I think she and the others knew it.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" I asked.  
"It was a girl." Pae sighed.  
"What happened to her?" I asked.  
"Xeshi got ahold of her." Pae hissed.

Pae then gave me the stats of what had happened. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, a healthy baby girl. She said she had named it Sali. But after a few hours she had noticed Xeshi looking at her and her baby evilly. She had tried to keep her baby close, but Xeshi had somehow come between them and had stolen her baby from her. King Goobot hadn't even cared, he had allowed for it to happen. Pae had watched, helplessly, as Xeshi slaughter the child. After she had killed her baby she had turned on Pae, and had injured her enough to not want to have another child again. That was why she was so sickly.

"We all have kids, but they aren't as healthy as Xeshi's." Dahlia said.  
"Xeshi wasn't always the lead female." Pae said.  
"A few years ago it was Thalia." Visah sighed.  
"She was a lot nicer than Xeshi." Dahlia muttered.  
"Where you ever lead female?" I asked.  
"Yeah, five years ago I was." she said.  
"The only one that hasn't been lead female is Pae." Visah said.  
"My time'll come." Pae said.

I learned then that Xeshi hadn't come by the lead female position, she had stolen it. She had floated into King Goobot's chambers and had allowed him to physically rape her. He had liked what she had allowed him to do, and then he had announced her his lead female. He had stripped Thalia of everything, from her position to her children. He had given all Thalia's children to Xeshi, and Xeshi had slaughtered them, just like what she had done to Pae's daughter.

"I'll kill her!" I hissed.  
"We wanted to do that too." Dahlia said.  
"But King Goobot had her guarded." Visah said.  
"You were lucky." Pae said.  
"I'm glad you did that." Dahlia said.  
"She deserved every bit of it." Visah said.  
"There'll be more to come." I said.  
"I hope so." Visah sighed.  
"That is if she's not guarded twenty four seven." Pae said.  
"Guards or no guards she'll get what she gets." I said.  
"Lets talk about something esle please." Pae begged.

Ooblar came to my mind, for some reason I liked him more than King Goobot. He was sweeter, nicer and more understanding. If I had any say in this, I'd of left King Goobot and gone for Ooblar. I think I might actually do that, it might teach King Goobot a lesson, or maybe two.

"Isn't Ooblar cute?" I asked.  
"Yes, yes he is." Dahlia sighed.  
"A lot cuter than King Goobot." Pae said.  
"And a lot better and gentler in the bed." Visah muttered.  
"Ryenio and Reinbotz are also good in the bed." Pae said.  
"Yeah, but they talk too much." Visah moaned.  
"I'd choose Ooblar over King Goobot." I said.  
"Don't say that," Pae exclaimed. "Out loud that is."  
"Yeah, just think don't say." Dahlia said.  
"Okay, sure whatever." I said.

We must have talked for two hours, because that was went the door was pushed open. Xeshi floated in angrily. And she slammed her fist into Pae's mouth. I kicked myself up and I tried to punch her back. But she reeled back and slammed me instead. I landed onto the bed, but I got back up. I slammed my hand into her stomach, and she fell to the floor. I landed on top of her and I landed punch after punch after punch unto her. Pae, Visah and Dahlia cheered me on.

Lets just say I didn't have any hair to cut, so I got the other punishment. I got the whipping of my life. The lashing belt cutting into my gentle skin and my screaming lungs aching. I was thrown into my room an hour later with a throbbing back and a chapped pair of lips. I hated this place, and I wanted to leave right then and there.


	9. Ooblar To The Rescue

I think this is my favorite chapter so far. It has so much emotion in it. I might want to add that this is my first romance fanfiction. I don't really write romance because I'm not that good at it. Thanks for reading Acosta, oh and this chapter is strictly rated for teens 14 or older.**

* * *

**

**Ooblar To The Rescue**

_King Goobot floated into my chamber an hour later. And lets just say he didn't come in to say goodnight or to give me a goodnight kiss. For one he had lust in his eyes, a deep lust that I did not like. He floated over to me quickly and he slammed his fist into my face. Ooblar came in at that moment and held me down, held me hard. He had that deep lust in his eyes too, but he looked sad. He held me as King Goobot released himself from his shell and he held me as King Goobot mounted me...He held me...he held me...he held me..._

I woke up with a scream, that was one dream that I did not want to remember. It was way to sickly, and way to real. Ooblar wouldn't let that happen, would he? I mean he wouldn't be that sick, or that despret to obey King Goobot, and King Goobot wouldn't be that common would he? Something told me he would. I slowly allowed my feet to fall to the floor and I walked to the door. I jangled the knob and it opened.I silently slipped out into the cool air in the hallway.

There was a light on in one of the rooms, and I walked towards it. The window was diamond shaped, and I looked into it. Ooblar was sitting up in his bed reading a book that looked like he was really interested in. I hesitated, then I knocked on his door. He looked up from his book and I slipped into his room. His eyes bulged and small silent noises came from his throat.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

He placed his book down on the night table and was about to rise up from the bed. But I moved quickly, and I slipped in beside him. He looked at me for awhile then he slowly rose up and went to an oddly looking stand that was standing in the corner. I watched as he sat himself on it, and I watched as his green self dropped from the shell. He then rolled over to the bed and covered himself up in the blankets. I tucked myself in beside him. I didn't know what I was doing, instinct I think it was.

"Angel we can't..."he said.  
"Shush, no one will know but ourselves." I whispered.

My lips came in contact with his green gooy self and he moaned, he closed his eyes then rolled on top of me. I felt him pulling my dress off of my skin. I moaned deeply, his movements were glass-like and gentle. My dress off of me, my naked body presenting itself to him, he gently rolled up kissing me. I moaned some more, he was more gentler than I had thought. When his lips pressed up against one of my breasts, I gasped. He suckled first one then the other. Then he moved up and nibbled a little at my lips, then his lips and mine came together in a lock.

We spent perhaps twenty minutes together then I left. It was a satisfying night, and I think Ooblar enjoyed every bit of it. He had told me that if I needed anything, just give him a ring. I fell back to my bed with a smile on my face. The next dream was really pleasant. Ooblar and me having kids and growing old together and watching King Goobot grow fat and retarded with jealousy towards us.

The sun came up to early that morning, and while I woke up I noticed an errie silence in the air. The birds, or whatever they were, weren't chirping, there was no clattering of dishes. And there was no knocking on the door. I dressed quickly and walked to the dining room where everyone was eating. Xeshi looked up at me triumphically, King Goobot looked up at me angrily. Ooblar floated towards me and held my chair as I sat in it. The first dish was oatmeal.

"How was your night?" King Goobot's voice carried over to me.  
"Pleasant enough." I said.  
"Learn your lesson?" ha said.  
"Yessir." I muttered.  
"Good, then tonight will be fun." he exclaimed.  
"Yessir." I said again.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I walked through the tulips, I took a relaxing bath in the Jacuzzi, I read some books that were in the library. To make a long day seem shorter I stayed out of Xeshi's way. King Goobot didn't even suspect that I had had a sexual encounter with Ooblar the night before. But that all changed that night.

"Well, are we going to fight or admit?" King Goobot asked.

King Goobot was in front of my bed, stripped of his suit and just plain yapping on about me taking my clothes off. I wasn't about to, I wanted to see if he would do it. I wanted to see if my instincts were true. So I layed there, motioning for him to come forward, my legs curved out and ready for him.

"I guess you'll have to see." I cooed.  
"You just made a mistake." he hissed.

Without another word he rolled on top of me and tore me dress off harshly. I screamed and kicked but he continued. I felt his lips kissing me, very hard like. He thrashed in his penis and I yelled out. I simply told him the truth, that I liked Ooblar better than him. He did'n't hear, or better yet he didn't care, but he pushed in and out faster. His thrusting increasing every time. Suddenly he stopped and left me. I could tell he wasn't happy with me. And I still had no idea if he had heard me or not.

"Ta ta love." he said. "Tomorrow will be better."  
"Yeah right you little slime ball." I yelled.  
"Bye sweet." and he left.

Hours later I was lying on my side moaning with pain. King Goobot had really hurt me, inside and out. A click at the door made me look up from the bed which was moistened with my tears. Ooblar came in, and he brought a bowl with him. When he saw me he rushed in faster.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.  
"Yes very." I replied.  
"Let me help you." he said.

With that he grabbed a cloth from a table and slowly dipped it into the bowl. He brought it out moments later and started smoothing it over my naked body. I moaned again, but it wasn't of pain. It was of pleasure. Ooblar was so kind. He carefully brought the cloth over my legs, between my legs and over my chest, every swipe relinquishing me of my pain. When he was done I got dressed. I was much better.

"Better?" he asked.  
"Yes much." I said.  
"I think I love you." he whispered.  
"I think so too." I whispered back.

A click at the door made us both turn, King Goobot floated in, covered in a robe. His eyes bulged and he made exasperated sounds. Ooblar floated back slowly, carefully, frightfully. King Goobot floated towards us slowly, then he rushed forwards and he took a mighty swing with his open hand that gave me stars. I floundered back to the bed, and I recognised his angry yelling. He was yelling at Ooblar, and Ooblar was yelling back!

"What are you _doing_ here?" King Goobot shrieked.  
"Taking _good_ care of your wife." Ooblar said.  
"She had it coming you twit." King Goobot yelled.  
"You treat her like dirt." Ooblar yelped.  
"It's only been a week." King Goobot said.  
"You think you can just rape her," Ooblar exclaimed. "And you think that'll tame her."  
"It'll tame her alright." King Goobot said.  
"I made love to her." Ooblar shrieked.  
_"What!"_ King Goobot screamed.  
"She came to my room and I made love to her." Ooblar said.  
"Is this true girl?" King Goobot asked me.  
"Yes." I whispered.  
"And I enjoyed every bit of it." Ooblar exclaimed.  
"You aren't to see her anymore." King Goobot said. "Understand?"  
"You can't stop our love." I shrieked.  
"No, but I can prevent it." King Goobot yelled.

With that Ooblar floated out and King Goobot slid into my bed. He didn't look at me, or say goodnight either. He just fell to his side and fell asleep. I could tell from his raising shoulders that he was fuming. My love for Ooblar was sealed, and my hate for King Goobot was harder than ever. King Goobot reminded me of Jeffery, but yet he didn't. Jeffery at least hadn't beaten the shit out of me or raped me in trying to tame me. I fell asleep with that in mind.


	10. Helping Hand

**Helping Hand**

The smell of manure and sawdust and hay made my nostrils coil. Although I loved the smell on Earth, I hated it here. It was dry and dusty. The royal courtyards and stables and track were nothing of which was on Earth. The stables on Earth were more roomier, with little half-doors leading out to the fresh grass. The tracks on Earth had cushy dirt with lush green grass alongside. The courtyards were big, but not that big, and every animal was given four days off every month. Everything was different here, so foreign and so hostile.

"We have twenty-four Yobis's and thirty-four Hoyi's living in that." Deniton said.  
"They look so mean." I whispered.  
"They are," Deniton said. "King Goobot trains them early."  
"How early?" I asked.  
"Nine months." Deniton sighed.  
"Oh my god," I exclaimed. "How could he?"  
"It's his rules." Deniton said. "We have to abide by them."  
"You don't have to." I said nastily.  
"If we don't..."Deniton trailed off.  
"If you don't he'll hurt you?" I finished.

Deniton nodded his head and floated slowly into the stable building. Poor guy, King Goobot really was a pain in the neck. He was like this to everyone, I noticed this on my tenth day here. He didn't let them have days off to spend with their families, if he allowed them to even have families. Holidays, he didn't let them go celebrate on any holiday. He even told them when to eat, sleep, read and I bet he told them how to blow their noses.

I started to walk into the building when a high pitched scream made my eyes grow wide. Goose flesh popped up all over my skin, my hair stood up on the nape of my neck and I started sweating. Another scream followed and I high-tailed it, following it to the source. I really wish I wouldn't of. What I saw wasn't in any case pleasant.

A white Yobis, a female by the size of it, was rearing up and thrashing out with her black sliced hooves at her handlers. She had five handlers, and all five of them were whipping her with long sticks with black ropes connected at the ends. Her tail was a stub, it was white with black and gray hairs splashed every which way. A thick mane stood up on her neck. It was the same color. Both of her long ears were pinned to her head, her eyes blazing and her mouth stood agape in a snarl that meant she wasn't to be taken without a fight.

I watched in fright as one of the handlers raised the whip and scraped it across her underbelly. He rose it again, and again, and again until I saw another handler raising his. He cut into her back continiously. The creature bellowed in fright and anger and pain. She turned my ways and lunged. I couldn't take it any longer. I raced towards her and the first handler was taken down by a good right hook.

The other handlers backed away, the lead rope dangled to the ground. They looked at my with amazingly astonished eyes. The Yoris had stopped her fighting and had crashed to the ground, bleeding everywhere. I grabbed up one of the whips that one of the handlers had dropped and I thrashed it at them. The backed away so more, but with anger instead of fear.

"You better leave before trouble starts." one of the handlers said.  
"I'm not leaving this poor creature alone." I said.  
"She'll kill you." Rasiob exclaimed.  
"I've trained beasts worst than this one here." I said defiantely.  
"Ma'am?" Deniton asked.

Deniton floated up besides me and with a flurry of his eyes, he saw everything. The poor bleeding Yoris lying at my feet, the handlers backing away with both fearful and angered expressions, the whip I held and the expression I had. I reached down and I placed my hand on the thrubbing shoulder of the Yoris. She jerked up and bared her teeth but that was all. I smiled warmly down at her and I slowly kneeled down and started smoothing out her long thick mane. I spoke sweetly to her, and I saw all the hate flow from her eyes.

"Leave." I said.  
"Excuse me?" Rasiob asked.  
"I said leave." I repeated.  
"King Goobot..."Rasiob started.  
"I don't give a rats tail what King Goobot said." I exclaimed. "I said leave."  
"You heard her," Deniton said. "Go on."

Rasiob snarled at me then he floated away. The others followed, but with fear in their movements instead of anger. Deniton floated down closer to me and looking at the creature I saw his eyes moisten. I slowly grabbed the lead rope and I allowed for her to gather her small legs under her. Then I slowly walked in the direction of the stables. Deniton followed, at a distance though. The Yoris was swinging her head back and forth, and she was limping.

Her stable was the smallest thing I had ever seen. The sides came way up over her head and the overall size was hardly enough to hold her. She had but a foot to walk in. Once I saw that stall, I felt the hot terror and anger rise again in my throat. No, she wasn't going back in there. So we back tracked back out into the sunshine and we went to the pastures. I tied her down and I gently patted her neck. She looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. If she could have spoken to me, I bet she would have said _thank you._

"Can you get me some soapy water, hot water and some rags?" I asked.  
"Sure, I'll get them for you." Deniton whispered.

He left slowly, I could tell he was also fuming. I could also tell that he was trying his best in not making the female Yoris more upset. She was shivering and sweating like crazy. Her eyes were rolling, for the first time I noticed they were purple with blue pupils. Her sides were rising, and falling. One of her legs was ripped wide open. I could see the bone, luckily from what I saw it wasn't broken. She was favouring it, holding it high off of the ground.

Deniton came back three minutes later with three buckets. One bucket held the warm soapy water, the second held half a dozen sponges and rags, while the third held bandages and medicines. I set to work quickly, I wanted to clean the blood off of her as fast as I could. Bringing it slowly over her face, ears and neck. She sent a satisfied and relieved sniff, her tail sweeped back and forth. Her back was next. I slowly brought it over the cuts, making sure to not cause her more pain.

She had her ears perked up, but now they were back flat against her head. She sent a pained yelp and I stopped. I stopped, and I allowed for her to calm down. Then I gently moved my hand alongside her side, as I sponged the blood away from her rump. Her belly was next. It was pretty easy, as long as I didn't mess with the long scratch marks she was leaning comfortably against the fence. I cleaned her legs slowly and carefully. That one left front leg was ripped open was really bleeding now. I would need to have some real help in getting that bandaged. The rest was easy. As I straightened myself up, I noticed that we had had an audience.

Grooms, stablehands, handlers, riders, Pae, Visah, Reshia, Dahlia, Oshia, Thalia, Lithe, Maziera, Icolia, Lalee, Ryenio, Ooblar and Reinbotz watched my closely. Ooblar was smiling, despite his constantly looking back over his shoulder. I could tell he was watching out for King Goobot and Xeshi. Deniton had retreated, he was floating just about in front of Pae.

"What's her name?" I asked.  
"Masakii." Deniton said.  
"Well Masakii, how you feeling?" I asked the Yoris.

Masakii snorted, and she leaned on me. It was a sign of her telling me to hurry. I slowly stooped down and picked up the badly injured leg. The gauze was applied then a thick bandage that had to be tied off at three different locations. Masakii dosed while I did this. The rest was a piece of cake. I bandaged and medicated the whip cuts on her back and stomach, I checked the rest of her body and I found a stone in her back right hoof.

"How old is she?" I asked.  
"A year." Deniton said.  
"Her mother died giving birth." Pae sighed.  
"You're a very good girl." I cooed.

Masakii stirred when she felt me gently tugging at her lead rope. Slowly and carefully she limp walked to a new stall that had been empty for a while. She was happy, her eyes were bright and her tail was held at a high stance. She tried to prance but her leg denied her of this. Once I had her in her new stall, I provided her with some hay, some oats and brandy and some warm water. I even gave her some vegetables. She was very happy and so was I.

"How was your day?" King Goobot asked.  
"Eventful." I said.  
"Excuse me,"he exclaimed. "but was _I_ talking to _you_?"  
"No sir." I sighed.  
"It was very pleasant." Xeshi said.  
"Now how was your day?" he asked me.  
"Eventful." I repeated.  
"I heard you saved a beast." Xeshi snarled.  
"Yes, yes I did." I said.  
"Which one?" he said.  
"Rourke." Xeshi said.  
"Rourke?!" he exclaimed.  
"No, it was Masakii." I said.  
"Oh, bad beast." he said.  
"King Goobot sir." I said.  
"Yes." he said.  
"I was wondering if I could be in charge of her training." I said.  
"Absolutley not." Xeshi said.  
"Sure why not." King Goobot sighed.  
"What?" Xeshi exclaimed.  
"If it makes her happy." he said. "She can train her."  
"Can I have her?" I asked.  
"Sure, why not." he said.

King Goobot wasn't interested in this conversation at all. He kept talking to his plate. I made a mental note to watch out for him. Luck me I had a tape player under my dress. If he came to me one day and started screaming at me for this, I would have proof. Xeshi was fumming, she was use to making the rules, and getting her way. But I had gotten my way, instead of her I had gotten mine. A smile crossed my lips for a second. Then I dove into my plate of ribeye steaks.


	11. Friendship?

**Friendship?**

My bed was very comforting that night. It was as if it had been handed down by the angels of god. My eyes were almost shut, when a click made them slide open again. King Goobot floated in, in his hand was a lantern. He wore a robe with a gold waist ribbon. I moaned, then I slowly moved over to the side. He moved over to the stand at the far left of the room and I heard it working. I was already use to that sound. A hum then a croak and then he was slithering over.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.  
"Don't mind?" he said.  
"No, not really." I repied.

He slid into the covers, well he actually slid under the covers. I felt his gooy self flop around on my legs. I groaned and shifted my weight. I was tired yes, but I was annoyed even more. I had decided not to fight him tonight because of my exhausted self. I could hardly lift up the covers on the bed much less take my dress and shoes off. With a mighty yell I had done it, but it had taken me ten minutes to do it.

I felt him struggling to enter into me, and I slowly swung my legs open. His lips slid in and I moaned. I felt his tongue slither and shoot in and out, licking and sucking me. It took all of five minutes before he was sliding himself up my stomach. He hesitated at the left breast then began to suckle it. He did the same to the other. Then he skipped his way up to my face. I was smothered with his lips which opened and closed with mine. His tongue slid in and I moaned. He then slithered up a few inches and I felt something hot and steamy hit me right in the nose.

"Much better." he said.  
"If I wasn't tired I would be putting up a fight." I admitted.  
"I'm proud of you." he said. "Very proud."

Instinct made me open my mouth, and I felt my tongue slide out. It caught up against something slimy. I licked it and then I slowly pulled it into my mouth. I gently suckled it. King Goobot made a squeak and made as if to escape me. But I held on, I quickened and started sucking, licked and gently nibbling his penis. One minute later he escaped and pushed himself away from me. He stayed on the far side of the pillow, then he advanced on me again.

He slid himself into me and I felt the outer walls of my vagina scream. He was big, but he did it gently. Five minutes later he withdrew and floundered on his side exhausted. I heaved in and turning my head slowly towards him, I noticed he was laughing. I smiled and started giggling. We were both tired, but we were relieved all the same that no one had put up a more energy taking fight.

"I enjoyed it." King Goobot said.  
"Oh." I sighed.  
"Time to sleep." he whispered.  
"Okay." I sighed again.

Six O' clock, it was six O' clock when I woke up. A full our later than on which I usually woke up. I shuffled out of the bed and I pulled on a new dress. It was a yellow gold dress with a slim waist band of blue. After I threw the dress on, I walked to the dining room. It took longer than I thought. I walked the halls at first, seeing everything. There was a number of two hundred and twenty-seven doors, many of them probably led to bed rooms while others to unknown rooms I didn't know of, as of yet. I didn't both with the windows, way to many. There were balconies with flowers blossoming ever which way. I saw a garden in one corner with a maze in another corner.

The dining room loomed up in front of me like a black cloud. It held a dank aroma of smoked ham and beacon. I rushed in and stopped short. Ooblar was cleaning up the dishes, and Xeshi was sit-floating in her chair. A devils grin on her face. I smelled trouble right away. She wore a scarlet dress and she had a red bandanna in her pink hair.

"Nice night?" she asked.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"Missed breakfast." she whispered.  
"Not the first time." I muttered.  
"There may be a few scraps in the kitchen though." she challenged.  
"Ooblar?" I said.  
"Yes." Ooblar said.  
"Can I get an apple?" I asked.

Ooblar left slowly, looking over his shoulder all the while. I sat down beside Xeshi, I just picked that place at random. She had a rich smelling perfume that flew about her body like crazy. It stung my nostrils and it threatened to close my throat. I smiled warmly at her and she smiled evilly back at me. I could tell she was trying to make me angry, to make me lose myself and fight her.

"You're very pretty today." I said.  
"Huh?" Xeshi asked. She hadn't expected that.  
"I said, you're very pretty today." I repeated.  
"Well...um thanks...I think." she said.  
"Did you have a nice night?" I asked.  
"Yeah, as always." she replied.  
"So whatcha do for fun around here?" I asked.  
"I...I read and...well I read and I..." she stuttered.

She was nervous, I could tell. Usually everyone would run away from her without saying good morning and asking her what her night was like. She was pretty, she knew that, and she knew she was attracting. But she also knew she was alone. I could tell that in her eyes that she was enjoying this conversation. Maybe all she needed was a friend. She reminded me of one of my friends that had only one other friend besides me.

"What do you read?" I asked.  
"Romance and some horror novels." she said.  
"Really? What titles?" I asked.  
"Shrilling, To Kill A Summer Bird, Forest, and Thris De Arch." she said.  
"Shrilling and Forest are horror novels?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I don't read many horror novels." she said.  
"Shrilling is about a man that moves into a possessed house than makes the owners kill their owners right." I asked.  
"Yes, you read it?" Xeshi exclaimed.  
"No, there's a similiar book on earth called The Shining." I said.  
"Oh." she said.

Ooblar brought me my apple five minutes later. I could tell he was surprised that we weren't fighting on the floor. Xeshi was looking at me with an astonded expression of surprise and a little mixture of hatred. I munched my apple then I stood up. I started to walk away, then I stopped. I turned around and smiled.

"Come on." I said.

Xeshi floated up and followed me as I walked the halls. We took the long way up to the library. Once there she icolated herself in a corner with a book called Deshiop Welshi. I picked out a book that looked very interesting and I joined her. My book was called The Yoris Collection. Xeshi's book was a romance novel with a lot of sexual interaction between the girlfriend and the boyfriend. I started reading my book and before we both knew it, we had spent five hours sitting in the library.

"Hey it's lunchtime." Xeshi exclaimed.  
"Really." I said. "My does the time go by so fast."  
"Tell me about it." she said.


End file.
